


live and let die

by goddessofstories (Adelaide_Brenner)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Post 3.26
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelaide_Brenner/pseuds/goddessofstories
Summary: the minutes of implosion, and the aftermathOr, a study of Kent Parson
Relationships: Kent "Parse" Parson & Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	live and let die

_10:05 pm_

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Zimms? What the goddanm fucking HELL is wrong with you? Not even a warning? Not one? This isn't just you, you selfish, arrogant, self aggrandizing _prick-_ " 

_10:07 pm_

"I can't believe you would do this to me. You, of all people, with your high and mighty, I'm-Jack-Zimmerman-God's-Gift-To-Hockey. You were supposed to have my back, and you fucking didn't and now I'm gonna be known as the fag who was stupid enough to screw a guy who didn't love him, so go fuck yourself, you worthless piece of shit" 

_10:08 pm_

"And you know what? Maybe I was stupid, a goddamned fucking moron, because I called you for six months and I heard nothing. I found the lo- my best friend laying half dead in a bathroom, and then he decided to stop talking to me, and then he pretended I didn't exist, and I was okay until he screwed me over even though I saved his life. I shouldn't have bothered" 

_10:29pm_

"You were supposed to be my friend, Zimms. And then you kissed that twink in front of the Stanley Cup and now I am done. My career is over the second they look a little closer at the Q. I am finished, don't you understand? Of course not, your career would survive anything. I'd be lucky to play beer league in Reno by the time this blows over" 

_11:01pm_

"I loved you, Jack, and all you've ever done is cause me pain. I shouldn't have expected anything else" 

_11:54pm_

"Why couldn't you have warned me, you son of a bitch. I hate you. God, I hate you, you fucking absolute fucking bastard, i-" 

_12:37am_

"I hope he makes you happy." 

_12:38am_

"I hope he ruins your life" 

_1:12 am_

"You were the best and worst thing that ever happened to me. You're not a good man. You're not a good person. You're a shitty friend and a shitty person who only ever thinks about his damn self. But so am I. So fuck you, Jack Zimmerman, for proving them right, proving that like sides repel each other. I hope-" 

_answering machine full_

**Author's Note:**

> Kent Parson is complicated.


End file.
